DateDaddycom
by exostabber
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah simbol kesempurnaan. Mapan, tampan juga menawan bak Romeo dalam kisah tragis William Shakespeare. Ia punya segalanya, seluruh hal. Tapi ia butuh pasangan. Dimanakah ia harus mencarinya ? Oh iya DateDaddy.com Hai welcome to DateDaddy.com Mind to open ? its CHANBAEK story, with slight of many couples. Dont like dont read.
1. chapter 1

_Welcome to DateDaddy_

 _Find your partner in here_

 _Mind to continue ?_

.

.

.

 _Summary :_ _Park Chanyeol adalah simbol kesempurnaan. Mapan, tampan juga menawan bak Romeo dalam kisah tragis William Shakespeare. Ia punya segalanya, seluruh hal. Tapi ia butuh pasangan. Dimanakah ia harus mencarinya ?_

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kris Wu

and other supportive cast

.

.

 **Terinspirasi ketika aku kepo dengan Sugar Daddy dan menemukan situs web illegal sugar daddy. Terimakasih kepada kamar mandi yang menjadi tempat munculnya ide ini.**

 **Dan terimakasih teman gayku yang menambah daftar imagine buat Ff ini.**

 **- _September 2017_**

.

.

Ada sebuh situs illegal populer yang sedang hangat dibicarakan banyak orang dengan rentan usia delapan belas hingga empat puluh satu tahun.

Situs yang membantu Sugar Daddy untuk menemukan Sugar Baby ( untuk gender lelaki ) Dan situs tersebut cukup bisa diandalkan, karena angka keberhasilan hubungan mereka setelah mengikuti situs ini mencapai 90%

Mereka tidak menerima Sugar Daddy yang berstandar rendah. Mereka memiliki standar cukup tinggi untuk Sugar Daddy.

Tampan, menawan, memiliki kharisma yang bisa membuat semua sugar baby takluk dan juga perhitungan kekayaan yang membuat sugar baby semakin betah bersama mereka. Standar cukup tinggi hingga tidak sembarang orang berhasil membuat akun mereka disana.

Kriteria sugar baby tentu saja tidak jauh dari seorang pria yang menggemaskan, penurut juga dapat memuaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

Yang bisa membuat Sugar Daddy menjalani hari mereka dengan senyum tampan tanpa beban, pun yang memiliki daya tarik berbeda diantara orang umum. Tapi situs ini akan menerima permintaan pembuat akun hanya untuk lelaki cantik juga muda dibawah umur tiga puluh tahun.

Karena apa ?

Karena gairah lelaki muda itu tidak bisa ditandingi dan sangat disukai para pria dewasa apalagi jika mereka diketahui masih "virgin"

Menurut hasil survey juga penelitian situs yang sudah berjalan dua tahun tersebut, Sugar Daddy justru menyukai sugar baby yang jauh lebih muda kisaran umur delapan belas hingga dua puluh lima.

Sugar daddy memerlukan "pasangan" dan sugar babby akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau jika menuruti sugar daddy. Sungguh hubungan timbal balik yang luar biasa.

Umumnya yang ada di situs sebagai sugar daddy disini hanya golongan seperti seorang dokter, pengacara, presiden direktur hingga CEO bahkan beberapa pekerjaan illegal yang tidak pernah diketahui publik secara gamblang.

Dan baru-baru ini situs tersebut tersebar dikalangan pelajar sekolah menengah sampai mahasiswa yang membuat mereka berbondong-bondong mendaftarkan diri, meski situs banyak menolak siswa-siswa tersebut karena tidak sesuai kriteria

Jika kalian penasaran dengan situs ini, kalian bisa mengetiknya di kolom pencarian web

Tapi ingat hati-hati

Situs ini berbahaya

.

.

" Chanyeol, katakan pada Mama kau tidak akan menjadi bujang lapuk hingga tua " seorang wanita lengkap dengan jas putih serta stetoskop yang menggantung di leher kembali menatap anaknya, yang sekarang justru santai sekali memakan daging panggang andalan restoran ini. Tidak berniat mendengarkan lebih lanjut perkataan Mamanya.

" Mah, daging panggangnya kurang lezat. Mereka hanya menambahkan sedikit lada. "

" Chanyeol, _seriously_ ? " Mama Park menatapnya tidak percaya. Anaknya itu bebal, susah diberi nasihat apalagi petuah. Rasa-rasanya jika ia tidak lupa Chanyeol adalah anaknya, Mama Park ingin sekali melempar Chanyeol ke dasar jurang hingga tidak tahu arah jalan pulang dan jadi butiran debu saja.

" Dan mereka mengatakan ini menu andalannya ? Payah, aku bahkan bisa membuatkan Mama menu yang lebih lezat dari ini "

" Ya sebelum kau memasakkan Mama, bagaimana jika kita membahas dulu mengenai dirimu yang tidak kunjung menemui Mama dengan seorang kekasih ? "

Chanyeol akhirnya menghela nafas setelah bersi keras mengalihkan perhatian Mamanya. Sepertinya sifat keras kepalanya didapatkan dari Mama Park, wanita itu masih saja membahas masalah ini sejak tahun lalu. Menghubungi Chanyeol dan menanyakan progres hubungannya di waktu makan siang, menceramahi Chanyeol mengenai umurnya yang tidak lagi muda saat pulang kerumah lalu terakhir memintanya untuk menyetujui usulan perjodohan hingga Chanyeol malas bertemu dengan Mama.

" Mama, aku pikir ini Mama mengajakku kesini karena sudah merindukan aku setelah tiga bulan tidak pulang ? "

" Kau bukannya tidak pulang, tapi mencoba menghindari Mama. Jadi Park Chanyeol putra Mama yang tampan ini, bukankah sudah waktunya kau menikah ? " Chanyeol itu malas sekali jika sudah ditanyai begini oleh orang-orang. Apalagi Mama. Bukannya ia tidak laku.

Salah besar, mungkin jika ia mengupload satu foto dengan tujuan untuk mencari teman kencan, akan banyak wanita yang bersedia. Mengantri panjang jika perlu. Hanya untuk seorang Park Chanyeol, eksekutif muda bertalenta dan tampan.

Ia hanya malas saja dengan urusan asmara.

" Mama jika ingin segera memiliki cucu, Mama bisa meminta Kak Yura lagi bukan ? Ia sudah menikah, minta saja satu cucu lagi darinya "

" Bukan itu pointnya, Chanyeol. "

" Lalu ? " potongan terakhir daging pangangganya ia letakkan di piring Mamanya. Menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya dengan kesan kesal yang terlihat jelaa. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau diburu-buru untuk menikah ?

" Kau tidak muda, Chanyeol. Kau tidak sadar sudah telat menikah ? "

" Mama, menikah itu tidak masuk dalam list keinginanku. Aku belum bisa membahagiakan Mama-"

" Nah Mama bahagia jika Chanyeol segera mengenalkan seseorang untuk Mama, bagaimana ? "

Sumpah !

Apapun deh Chanyeol akan memberikan semuanya, bahkan dunia ini untuk Mama tapi kecuali menikah.

" Tidak dengan itu " ujarnya sambil menyesap jus jeruk yang tersisa seperempat bagian didalam kelas. Tangannya bergerak mengaduknya pelan dan tatapannya terfokus pada tangannya. Tidak ingin memandang Mama.

" Chanyeol~ memang seberat apa sih menikah ? Kau tinggal mencari seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu lalu menjalin kasih dengannya dan voila ! Nikahi dia "

" Mama, itu tidak terdengar mudah " Mama Park menghela nafasnya. Mengerucutkan bibir dihadapan sang anak meski terdengar mustahil untuk dilakukan seorang wanita berumur lebih dari setengah abad - walaupun wajahnya masih awet muda.

" Mudah, Chanyeol. Kau tau banyak gadis yang menunggumu. Kau kan sering dikejar-kejar "

" Mama, aku bukan orang yang senang untuk terikat dengan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang "

" Kau belum mencoba, itu masalahnya "

" Kau adalah Ibuku, kau harusnya tau perasaanku "

Masalahnya adalah Chanyeol itu sedikit apatis. Meski golongan darahnya A yang sering dijelaskan memiliki sifat penyayang luar biasa, Chanyeol sungguh apatis untuk orang lain. Juga pendiam dan tidak mau terikat pada siapapun kecuali keluarganya. " Chanyeol, Mama mengatakan ini agar tidak ada orang yang mengejekmu bujang lapuk karena kau tidak kunjung memiliki pasangan padahal sudah banyak orang diluar sana yang tertarik padamu "

Bahkan anak teman arisannya kerap kali menyatakan dengan gamblang bagaimana ia tertarik pada Chanyeol.

" Aku tetap belum ingin menikah "

" Astaga, tidak bisakah kau membahagiakan Mama ? Kau dan Ayahmu itu sama saja, mementingkan urusan bisnisnya daripada Mama "

" Jika aku tidak mementingkan mereka, aku tak akan memiliki hidup yang seperti ini "

Chanyeol melangkah, meninggalkan raut tidak percaya Mama Park di hadapannya dengan bon di meja. Rasa-rasanya ingin cepat pergi lalu menyibukkan diri dalam segala hal daripada membahas perkara asmara yang tak pernah ia mengerti.

Lelaki itu hendak mengambil dua langkah cepat lagi sebelum suara Mama terdengar. Mungkin yang membuat semua orang menoleh lalu menatapnya. Tapi perkataan Mamanya justru bisa membuat Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Menatap balik wanita yang melahirkannya dengan kesal.

" Jika begitu tidak ada cara lain, Mama akan menjodohkanmu "

" What !? "

.

.

 ** _TAP_**

 ** _TAP_**

 ** _TAP_**

suara sepatu yang beradu dengan kecepatan langkah seorang membuat kegiatan sejenak berhenti. Semuanya membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol juga wanita setengah abad didepan lelaki itu yang tengah berjalan angkuh menghiraukan bagaimana anaknya mengeluh ini itu tanpa peduli mereka sudah jadi tatapan banyak orang.

" Ma, _seriously_ ? Kau ingin membuat anakmu sengsara ? " ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka sampai di lift tapi Mamanya ini masih diam dan memasang wajah tebal. Tidak mau menatap Chanyeol-berpura-pura marah.

" Itu cara kerja diantara kita, Chanyeol. Kau tidak membawa kekasih maka biarkan Mama mengurus perjodohanmu"

ya Ampun mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol muntah. _Like_ , ini jaman modern. Sudah banyak ideologi berkembang dan Mamanya masih keras dengan pikiran kolot mengenai perjodohan ?

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak ingin menikah, ia masih bisa kok memilih wanita sendiri untuk dirinya. Ia masih bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan buruk bagi dirinya.

Rahang Chanyeol jatuh, Mama tersenyum lebar. Selebar pintu lift yang terbuka. Melihatkan ruangan besar yang menyambut mereka dengan ukiran nama menggunakan emas.

" Mama jahat ! Masa kau tega menjodohkan anakmu sendiri ? "

" _Thats the point_ ! Kalau Mama tidak bertindak kau akan jadi bujang lapuk sampai tua "

Apakah Mamanya tau tentang pepatah tua yang mengatakan mengenai betapa manjurnya perkataan seorang Ibu ? Bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan jadi bujang lapuk jika Mama mengatakan seperti itu.

" Aku tak percaya Mama mengatakan itu "

" Ayolah Chanyeol, Mama sudah setengah abad. Akan lebih tega jika kau tidak mengabulkan permintaan Mamamu sendiri " Chanyeol ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di tanah sekarang juga. Jika bisa. Ia tidak tahu Mama bisa se menyebalkan ini.

" _Its not that easy ! I would give you my own world but not the thing like married. I dont like these kind of things, Mom. You know it_ "

" _I know_ Chanyeol maka dari itu Mama akan menjodohkanmu ya " lalu tersenyum manis tanpa dosa yang membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak keras atau menutup mulut Ibunya sendiri jika ia tidak mengingat seberapa besar jasa Mama mengandung dirinya selama sembilan bulan tanpa mengeluh.

" _FINE_ ! Aku akan meminta pertolongan Ayah dan mari kita lihat siapa yang menang ! "

" Kau menantang Mama ? Wow _how a good kid you are "_

" Karena hanya Ayah yang ada di kubu Chanyeol "

" _FINE_ ! Ayo masuk "

Setelah pertengkaran didepan ruangan yang membuat banyak karyawan juga pengawal melirik mereka tertarik, Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Ayahnya. Membuka pintu tidak sabar lalu mendapati sang Ayah terduduk rapi di kursi kebesaran sambil tatapannya terpaku pada layar laptop. Lelaki yang tidak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol itu mendongak. Menatap anak juga istrinya heran karena sudah ribut siang-siang begini.

" Ayah, demi martabat seorang lelaki dan sebagai ayah dari seorang Park Chanyeol kau harus mendukungku ! "

Anaknya tidak sabaran, berkata cepat seperti seorang rapper.

" Tunggu, Park Changmin jika kau berani mendukung Chanyeol maka aku akan benar-benar migrasi ke rumah Ibu "

Rumitnya rumah tangga ini

" Tunggu sebentar, jadi ada apa ini ? "

Changmin-kepala rumah tangga keluarga Park- kembali menatap mereka bingung. Sungguh aneh melihat anak dan istri kesayangannya berada di kantor siang begini dengan keadaan sama-sama menyudutkannya. Ia ingin sekali menghiraukan keduanya tapi sepertinya akan memperkeruh suasana.

" Tidak. Jangan dengarkan Ibu, Ayah harus berjanji untuk mendukung Chanyeol "

" Chanyeol, kau bersaing secara tidak sehat ! Dengan begini dia akan mendukungmu " Mama Park akhirnya menyulut emosi juga yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan wajah remeh -anak kurang ajar memang.

" Sebentar, bukankah sebaiknya kalian duduk dan menceritakan padaku semuanya ? "

Mereka duduk tapi kemudian saling lempar tatapan sinis seperti anak kecil yang berebut permen kapas. Changmin jadi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ini.

" Jadi ? "

" Sayang, aku hanya berdiskusi mengenai pernikahan. Kau tau kan Chanyeol kita sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun dan belum pernah sama sekali mengenalkan kita dengan kekasihnya ? Aku hanya ingin dia cepat menikah agar tidak jadi bujang lapuk seperti keponakanmu itu "

Changmin mengangguk mengerti, Chanyeol tidak. Menurutnya Mama sudah melewati batas mengurusi hidupnya.

" Tapi tidak dengan menjodohkanku juga kan, Ma ? "

" Mama bahkan belum mengenalkanmu calon-calonnya "

" Tidak, Mama sungguh tega "

" Coba katakan dibagian Mama terlihat tega "

Kalau dilihat

" Ma, _please_. "

" Chanyeol, ini kesepakatan kita dari awal. Mama hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol "

jika saja mengumpat bukanlah hal yang tercela, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengatakan " terbaik _ndasmu_ "

tapi ia takut durhaka dan dikutuk jadi ikan atau mungkin batu.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Changmin dengan puppy eyes dipaksakan yang membuat sang ayah sedikit mengerjap heran-jijik disaat bersamaan.

" Ayah, please "

" Ayolah, Yeol. Ini hanya perjodohan, kau tau selera Mama kan ? Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kau sangat sibuk jadi serahkan pada Mama mengenai hal ini kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan menunggu undangan kencan. Kalian akan tertarik lalu taraa kalian menikah "

Rahang Chanyeol semakin jatuh ketika senyum kemenangan Mama juga wajah polos Ayah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Telak. Ia benar-benar kalah.

Jika begini caranya Chanyeol akan mati.

" _Guess it. Mommy wons and i will find you a right girl oh wait you want girl or boy ? I've heard that you are gay_ "

Sumpah

dia ini Mamanya atau bukan sih ? Kenapa Chanyeol ingin sekali memukulnya hidup-hidup.

" _Oh my god ? My son is gay ? Honey you should look for a cute boy for our Chanyeol, right ?_ " bahkan Ayahnya juga ikut terkejut.

Astaga keluarga macam apa ini ?

" _What the fuck are you guys talking about !? Im not gay !_ "

" Kau baru saja mengumpat pada Ayah dan Mama ? " ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menceburkan Ibunya di Sungai Han nanti. Sungguh biar saja dia jadi anak durhaka karena Mama menyulut emosinya sangat mudah.

" _But im not gay !? Im fucking straight_ "

" Okay _lets say you are straight_ , jadi lelaki seperti apa yang kau inginkan ? Imut ? Lucu ? Atau kau ingin lelaki umur tujuh belas ? Wah itu pasti sangat menggemaskan " Mamanya bertambah sangat menyebalkan jika sudah tertawa kecil menggodanya. Dengan alis naik turun tanpa dosa.

" Mama, kau gila. Dan ini keterlaluan. Kau akan menjodohkanku lalu mengatakan aku gay ? Tunggu aku ini anakmu "

" Apa yang salah dengan gay, Chanyeol ? Mahkamah Agung bahkan sudah melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis di negara kita "

Apa kali ini ia sama sekali tidak punya seseorang yang membelanya ? Bahkan baru dua hari kemarin Changmin berada di kubu Chanyeol dan mendukung penuh seluruh karir anaknya tanpa peduli Chanyeol menikah atau tidak. Dan sekarang ia setuju mengenai perjodohannya juga _what the fuck_ !? Ia bahkan mengatakan Chanyeol gay !

" _But im not gay_ !!! "

" Teman Mama memiliki banyak anak lelaki yang menggemaskan. Mama akan memperkenalkannya padamu-"

" _FINE_ ! Aku akan membawa kekasihku pada kalian. Ya kekasih wanita ! Aku benar-benar serius jadi tunggu Chanyeol kembali ke rumah dua minggu lagi maka aku akan membuat perjodohan ini batal ! Aku permisi selamat siang "

BRAK

" Kau yakin dia akan membawa kekasihnya ? " Changmin menaikkan alisnya ragu ketika menatap punggung Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu.

" Aku akan menuruti perintahmu jika ia tidak membawa kekasihnya "

" Tunggu aku membawamu ke Maldives untuk liburan sepekan penuh jika Chanyeol membawa kekasih wanitanya "

" Deal "

.

.

 ** _CTING_**

Lampu pintu lift menyala dengan suara nyaring ketika Kim Jongin yang lengkap dengan setelan jas juga rambut brunetenya menatap satu ruang besar beraksen klasik. Ia membetulkan letak dasi sebelum menghampiri meja resepsionis seperti rutinitas pagi ah jangan lupakan senyum tampan khas Kim Jongin yang sering kali membuat si resepsionis salah tingkah-menurut Jongin.

Hei siapa juga tidak meleleh jika diberi senyuman oleh cinta pertama seluruh karyawan kantor. Kim Jongin setidaknya punya reputasi baik di kalangan para karyawan wanita hingga disukai mereka. Disamping kenyataan wajahnya sangatlah tampan untuk ukuran seorang sekretaris direktur dari perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Korea.

" Hai, kudengar teh melati sangat cocok pada pagi hari apalagi jika yang meminumnya adalah kau, Luhan-ssi "

Ah

Ia juga pintar gombal.

Dari kelas kakap sampai kelas rajungan yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh hati.

Bahkan untuk kedua kalinya

Ia meletakkan teh hangat di meja resepsionis lalu menatap gerak-gerik wanita yang dipanggilnya Luhan hingga Jongin bisa melihat semburat merah kecil di pipinya. Menggemaskan sekali.

" Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini "

" Eum ungkapan terimakasih karena membantuku menyusun laporan kemarin ? Hei lagipula kita teman tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu "

" Terimakasih, Tuan Jongin " ia malu-malu tentu saja. Pesona lelaki dihadapannya ini tidak bisa dihindari.

" Luhan, kita sudah bekerja dua tahun dan kau masih memanggilku Tuan ? Aku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak "

" Kau punya jabatan tinggi daripada aku, please "

" Luhan, kau tau kenapa perusahaan kita dibilang sangat sombong ? "

" Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu " Luhan tidak berbohong, untuk apa memikirkan opini masyarakat yang tidak berhubungan dengan hidupnya toh ia masih bisa makan-makanan setiap hari dari perusahaan ini tanpa perlu mendengar opini masyarakat yang sering kali Jongin ceritakan.

" Kesenjangan antar karyawan, Lu. Setidaknya kita harus mengkrabkan diri "

" Contohnya ? "

" Dengan nama panggilan baru, mungkin "

" Seperti ? "

" Kau bisa memanggilku sayang "

Dasar

raja gombal tingkat kakap

Sukanya menggombal, memberi harapan palsu

Tapi tampan

arrkhh !

Luhan stagnan, mengerjap tiga kali dengan pola pikir Jongin yang tidak bisa ia pahami. Menurut cerita banyak orang, Jongin ini meski sangat kompeten dan telaten bekerja, lelaki tipe idealis yang suka membaca buku sastra lama gemar sekali menggombal pada semua wanita. Beri tanda petik pada semua wanita.

Bahkan ia tidak segan menggoda bibi kantin perusahaan untuk mendapatkan makan siang gratis ( sudah digombal ratusan kali tapi bibi Kantin ikhlas sekali memberi Jongin makan siang gratis yang direktur perusahaan tidak bisa mendapatkannya )

Terakhir kali kawannya cerita, Jongin menggoda salah satu klien lalu berakhir dengan batalnya kerjasama perusahaan. Gajinya dipotong sepuluh persen dua minggu kemudian.

Lalu sekarang apakah Jongin berniat menggodanya ?

wah sungguh tidak punya malu.

" Apakah anda sedang menggoda saya ? " Luhan kembali berbicara formal, wajahnya sudah dongkol melihat senyum main-main Jongin. Ia heran kenapa semua wanita menyukai Jongin sih ?

" Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama di Vivapolo ? "

" Kau bercanda ? "

" Dan pulang bersama ? "

" Kau sungguh berpikir aku tipe murahan ? "

" Hei ayolah bukankah kita harus sering mengkrabkan diri satu sama lain ? "

 ** _KRING_**

 ** _KRING_**

Ia melirik Jongin tajam sekali lagi sebelum mengangkat dering telpon didepannya. Jongin memberi tanda untuk mengangkatnya sedang ia masih betah menatap Luhan yang kesal.

" Iya disini Luhan, ada yang bisa saya bantu ? ... Ah baiklah _Sir_ saya akan menyampaikannya. Baiklah. Selamat pagi "

" Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaran makan siangnya ? "

" Aku mendapat telpon dari Tuan Chanyeol dan ia ingin aku menyampaikan ini untuk anda ' Berhenti menggoda resepsionisku bedebah sialan lalu masuk ke ruanganku sekarang. Juga ' Terimakasih dan selamat pagi, Tuan Jongin "

Ingatkan Jongin untuk membunuh Chanyeol setelah ini.

.

.

 ** _BRAK_**

" Jadi katakan, apa kau berhak memotong acara obrolanku dengan Luhan ? "Jongin memasuki ruangan, pandangannya tertuju pada satu sosok tampan yang sedang duduk bersila diatas kursinya.

Seakan tidak peduli pada amarah Jongin. Pandangannya kosong, ia menggigiti kuku jarinya.

seperti seorang anak kecil yang menunggu Ibunya pulang kerumah padahal beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja mengatai Jongin bedebah.

Walaupun begitu ia masih terkejut karena banyak dokumen menumpuk di dua sisi meja atasannya. Layar laptop menyala terang, setelan jas ada di lantai juga beberapa dokumen lain yang tersebar tidak beraturan. Jongin jadi ragu apa angin kencang semalam juga masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol hingga berantakan begini ?

" Aku tidak peduli "

" _What the hell,_ Chanyeol. Oke mari lupakan masalah tadi. Ada apa dengan ruanganmu ? "

Keadaan ruangan Chanyeol sebanding dengan keadaan lelaki itu. Rambut ash grey berantakan-tapi anehnya ia jadi semakin sexy, kancing kemeja terbuka dua. Kantung mata hitam yang sering kali dikeluhkan Chanyeol jika mereka ada meeting penting dengan klien besar.

Jongin jadi ngeri sendiri.

" Ada apa dengan ruanganku ? "

" Ya itu pertanyaanku, jangan mengulanginya dong "

" Ini masih ruanganku. Memangnya ada apa dengan ruanganku ? "

" Yeol anak kecil saja tahu bahwa ruanganmu ini tidak benar baik-baik saja terlebih penampilanmu yang seperti zombie America "

" Amerika tidak punya zombie, Jongin "

" Heol, paman Michael Jackson saja menciptakan zombie di vidio klipnya "

" Tidak ada korelasinya "

" Hei cerita zombie frankeinstein adalah nyata. Jadi America punya zombie "

" Sebentar, aku tidak memintamu datang untuk membahas zombie Amerika " ia melirik Jongin sinis. Dan Jongin mendengus tak percaya.

" Kau yang memulai duluan atasanku yang Agung "

" Aku depresi Jongin, ah apa yang harus aku lakukan !? "

Ia mengerang, menarik rambut andalannya sendiri lalu memasang wajah depresi seperti orang kesetanan padahal Jongin yakin jika atasannya memang sudah tidak waras dari dulu. Ia mendekati Chanyeol, bersandar pada mejanya lalu kembali menghela nafas ketika mendapati banyak dokumen yang belum Chanyeol tanda tangani meski sudah dikejar banyak deathline.

" Chanyeol apa yang terjadi ? Kau sepertinya akan gila sebentar lagi "

Chanyeol menatap Jongin serius, kantung mata serta tatapan tajam membuatnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan di mata Jongin.

" Aku butuh bantuanmu "

" Tiket konser Coldplay ? "

" Jongin "

" Rolex edisi terbaru ? "

" _Im serious_ , Jong "

" Ahh aku tahu. Mercedes bens limited edition ? Kudengar produk mereka naik pesat karena-"

" Jongin _shut up first_ ! "

Jika sudah begini diam hukumnya wajib.

Fardu'ain

Jadi ia menelan ludah sendiri sambil menikmati wajah mengerikan Chanyeol dengan terus menatap atasannya waspada. Berhati-hati jika saja Chanyeol berbuat diluar akal

" Lalu ? "

" Carikan aku teman kencan "

To Be Continued

Halo

sesuai deskripsi aku terinspirasi dari web sugar baby yang aku temukan. Dan jadilah ff ini. Masih amatir ya ? Ya aku harap kalian suka ff ini, dan baca ff ini. Kalau kalian suka harap tinggalkan komentar buat aku karena itu sangat penting jadi aku tambah semangat untuk next chapter. Bahkan hanya comment _next_ aku sudah senang karena itu berarti kalian menghargai kerja keras aku.

See You next chapt

Terimakasih yang sudah baca

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to DateDaddy_

 _Find your partner in here_

 _Mind to continue ?_

.

.

.

 _Summary :_ _Park Chanyeol adalah simbol kesempurnaan. Mapan, tampan juga menawan bak Romeo dalam kisah tragis William Shakespeare. Ia punya segalanya, seluruh hal. Tapi ia butuh pasangan. Dimanakah ia harus mencarinya ?_

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kris Wu

and other supportive cast

.

.

 _ **Chapter ini terinspirasi dari teman gayku sendiri -aku harap dia tidak lupa bahagia- juga wajah tampan Park Chanyeol beberapa bulan ini yang selalu menghiasi wallpaper ponselku. Terima kasih kamar dibawah pohon sebagi tempat semua ide ini tersalurkan di lembar putih.**_

 **-July, 2018**

Jongin meski ia adalah penggombal kelas kakap yang sering dielu-elukan banyak orang dengan kepribadian bagus, ia juga seorang bucin.

Budak cinta maksudku

Selain menjadi sekretaris dari RichLo Enterpise, ia juga bekerja sebagai penasehat hukum masalah percintaan Chanyeol. Bukan Chanyeol saja sebenarnya, setengah populasi kaum pria di perusahaan sering kali meminta wejangan Jongin untuk masalah asmara yang berakhir dengan Jongin menjadi lebih terkenal dari sebelumnya.

Reputasinya tidak usah diragukan lagi walaupun ia belum pernah menjalin hubungan serius, tapi petuah-petuahnya manjur untuk kalian yang sedang galau, gundah, gulana atau diterpa badai asmara.

Jadi datang kepada Jongin adalah pilihan bijaksana.

Menurut Chanyeol

Mengingat Jongin juga memiliki banyak teman wanita yang barangkali menarik di mata Chanyeol untuk dibawa ke hadapan Ayah serta Mama, syukur kalau Chanyeol sungguh tertarik jadi ia tidak perlu menyetujui perjodohan itu dan langsung melamarnya ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Lalu demi wejangan Jongin disinilah mereka berdua, kantin perusahaan bersama dua cangkir Americano juga steak di pagi hari dan sandwich dengan saus tuna diatasnya - tentu saja gratis, hasil rayuan maut Jongin masih berlaku untuk ibu Kantin.

"Kupikir kau tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun?" ujar Jongin mengawali kecanggungan mereka setelah masing-masing sibuk bersama sarapan.

"Memang"

"Lalu maksudnya dengan memintaku mencarikan teman kencan?" Chanyeol menghela nafas, masih berat rasanya memikirkan bagaimana kejamnya Mama yang akan menjodohkannya. Itu sama saja mengekang kebebasan Chanyeol !

"Kau tau wanita itu mengeluh lagi dan aku benar-benar sebal mendengarnya"

"Mengenai status hubunganmu?" ia mengangguk. Dan Jongin menatap atasannya, memerhatikan bagaimana sisa-sisa kesal di wajah Chanyeol yang masih tertera bersama raut lelahnya.

Jongin mengenal Chanyeol sejak SMA. Dan bukannya Chanyeol ini abnormal atau aneh tapi lelaki itu memang tidak nyaman untuk berada dalam suatu hubungan. Jadi Jongin tahu persis perasaan Chanyeol.

"Ya begitulah, beruntungnya kau memiliki Ibu yang tidak cerewet."

"Hei bersyukurlah dirimu memiliki Ibu seperti Nyonya Park" harusnya Jongin tahu kalau Chanyeol suka sekali membanding-bandingkan orang jika sedang kesal.

"Ia memaksaku untuk mencari teman kencan, Jongin ! Ia bahkan mengancamku dengan perjodohan bersama anak temannya ! Bagaimana bisa aku bersyukur mempunyai Mama seperti itu !?"

Baik adik-adik

jangan tiru perkataan Chanyeol ya

"Hei ayolah, tentu saja ia berkata seperti itu kau sudah tiga puluh. Dan masih lajang...atau jomblo ? Kau pernah berpacaran tidak sih ? Aku saja lupa" ia memandang Jongin tajam.

Jongin diam.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa berada dalam suatu hubungan, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan mengekangku"

Aduh dasar kolot. Ini sudah 2018 dimana semua orang berebut untuk mencari kekasih bahkan terlibat dalam drama asmara yang picisan tapi Chanyeol masih bisa berpikir demikian ?

Wow Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar abnormal.

"Yeol, asal kau tahu menjalin hubungan tidak seburuk itu"

"Ya itu menurutmu"

"Aku tidak memihak siapapun tapi sepertinya kau memang harus mencari kekasih, Chanyeol. Ini saran dari seorang sahabat yang mengenalmu lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Kau punya banyak pengikut di Instagrammu, ambil saja salah satu dari mereka." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Tidak ada cara lain jika seperti ini.

"14 juta Jong, seriously" ini seperti Chanyeol sedang memamerkan nominal pengikut di akun media sosialnya kepada Jongin yang bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara me log out akun snsnya sendiri.

Jongin berdecak tapi detik berikutnya, ia mengingat ada sesuatu yang ia temukan di lantai waktu berangkat tadi. Ia segera meraba semua kantongnya lalu tersenyum miring ketika mendapat kartu kecil di saku belakang.

Ia mendorong itu kedepan Chanyeol hingga Jongin bisa melihat wajah kebingungan temannya.

Jalan keluar permasalahan Chanyeol sepertinya ada disini.

"Kudengar ada situs yang populer baru-baru ini -" Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Jongin seksama. "- . Mereka situs Sugar Daddy dan Sugar Baby -"

 _"WHAT!?"_ aduh suara Chanyeol keras sekali, beberapa orang bahkan sudah menatap mereka sekarang. Jadi Jongin buru-buru membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan isyarat yang hanya dimengerti mereka berdua.

"Ini situs illegal! Diamlah!"

 _"WHAT THE FUCK JONGIN!?"_

 _"Chanyeol shut up! You're fucking loudly"_

"Tunggu kau memberiku sebuah situs illegal dan mencoba memintaku untuk jadi Sugar Daddy ?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ya kalau kau mau jadi Sugar Baby juga tak apa sih. Point pentingnya, kau bisa memilih kekasihmu disini. Kau bisa memberikan kontrak hubungan. Kau hanya perlu mengontraknya untuk beberapa waktu, membawanya ke depan Mamamu dan voila ! Kau tidak akan dijodohkan"

"But this is fucking sugar daddy and sugar baby, Jong. Dan apa katamu situs illegal !? Kau ingin menjebak atasanmu sendiri ?" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. Ya bukan menjebak sih, lagipula situs ini sedang populer di kalangan para pengusaha besar seperti Chanyeol. Dan Jongin berpikir Chanyeol mungkin saja lebih tertarik dengan orang-orang di situs itu.

"Well, walaupun illegal mereka mempunyai keamanan tinggi. Mereka tidak pernah tersentuh oleh badan hukum manapun. Kudengar pemiliknya memang jenius. Cobalah"

"Aku tidak mudah berhubungan dengan orang dan kau justru memberiku ini ?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu! Apa sulitnya mencoba? Kau ingin teman kencan kan? Carilah yang sesuai tipemu disana, itu solusi dariku"

Chanyeol sedikit sangsi. Ia tidak pernah mencoba hal-hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya dengan fakta ia memang tidak mudah percaya pada orang tapi bukankah lebih baik mencoba daripada perjodohan menunggu di luar sana ?

Jongin bilang situs ini populer, banyak orang mengunjungi dan mendaftar jadi setidaknya situsnya memang terpecaya.

Dan rasa-rasanya web ini akan membantunya banyak.

Toh jika ia tidak berhasil dalam situs ini, ia bisa menyalahkan Jongin-membunuhnya kalau bisa atau meminta pertanggung jawaban sahabatnya untuk mencarikan teman kencan dan membawanya ke depan Mama.

Ya hanya untuk Mama

Mari kita coba.

* * *

Dunia itu kejam. Mungkin strukturnya berisi harta, tahta dan wanita atau mungkin carrier bagi orang-orang yang tidak lagi dianggap normal. Well, sebenarnya gay bukan suatu permasalahan tabu lagi. Jika kau punya tiga itu maka mungkin kebahagiaan bisa menjadi definisi selanjutnya. Apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari memiliki harta berlimpah hingga tujuh turunan, tahta tinggi sehingga kau bisa memanipulasi siapa saja dengan sekejap mata dan wanita cantik sebagai simpanan untuk bisa dipermainkan setiap saat.

Bukankah hidup akan lebih menajubkan jika tiga-tiganya punya takaran cukup ?

Terlebih jika wajahmu tampan tanpa luka atau goresan sedikitpun bak sebuah porselen seperti yang dimiliki Kris Wu.

Kris Wu memiliki semuanya. Nyaris sempurna dan tidak ada kekurangan dalam hidupnya. Tapi bedanya Kris masihlah seorang manusia biasa, memiliki kekurangan juga kelemahan meski prosentasenya lebih kecil daripada seluruh kelebihan juga kemampuan dirinya. Tentu saja seluruh kekayaan dan tahta milik Kris Wu bukan hasil perjuangan setan atau iblis yang mengerjakan sebuah candi semalaman seperti kisah legenda abad lalu. Ia masih seorang manusia murni dan memiliki masa-masa terpuruk dalam hidupnya.

Ia merasakan bagaimana tidak memiliki uang dan hanya bergantung pada ramen instan di lemari, dan tidak-

"Kupikir Bos tidak akan sudi membaca artikel seperti ini" seorang lelaki dengan pawakan tinggi, potongan rambut bergelombang coklat serta tautan di alis memandang sekawannya heran. Sembari bola matanya bergerak menelusuri gambaran Bosnya di salah satu kolom surat kabar terkenal.

"Ini bukan artikel. Kau tidak bisa membedakan artikel dan sebuah fiksi ?" nama lainnya ikut membalas. Duduk santai di kursi, menghiraukan tawa tidak percaya dari lawan bicaranya.

"Mereka meletakkannya bersama artikel mengenai politik! Mana aku tahu ini sebuah fiksi"

"Kau saja yang bodoh. IQmu kan sudah tiarap sejak lama, Jisoo" namanya Nam Joohyuk, kali ini ia mendekati Jisoo. Menepuk-nepuk bahunya seolah prihatin. Padahal keduanya tidak jauh berbeda dari dua orang idiot yang tidak bisa bekerja sendiri tanpa satu sama lain.

"Berkacalah, kau tidak kalah bodoh dariku. Aku tidak akan diterima Pak Bos jika bodoh."

"Heol katakan itu pada seseorang yang mengira sabun cuci muka adalah pasta gigi rasa strawberry" ini jam makan siang. Pukul dua belas di dinding. Dan biasanya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di mansion dengan pekerjaan penting. Seperti membaca surat kabar atau membicarakan Mia Khalifa yang sudah bertaubat atau memikirkan apakah Do Min Joon benar-benar alien dari bintang.

Sangat mulia

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seorang yang lupa memakai headset saat menonton film pornonya!" wajah Joohyuk merah padam. Jelas. Itu tiga bulan lalu ketika ia hendak melihat salah satu film porno -hei ia lelaki dewasa jadi wajarkan saja dengan tontonannya- di depan umum -tepatnya di halte bus- dan lupa memasang headset lalu berakhir semua orang menatapnya ketika desahan si wanita terdengar keras seperti-

 _AHHHH HHH AHHH H-HYUNGIE_

Jisoo berkacak pinggang. Joohyuk membolakan matanya. Tunggu itu kan kejadian tiga bulan lalu tapi kenapa ia mendengar desahan sekarang ?

"Jangan bilang kau memasang desahan wanita sebagai nada dering ponselmu sekarang" tuduh Jisoo setelah mendengar suara desahan keras tadi. Dan Jisoo harus mengakui jika desahannya begitu sexy ?

"Aku tidak segila itu, dongok"

"Lalu kau sedang menonton wanita bugil lagi ?" demi apapun, Joohyuk ingin sekali menyobek mulut tidak senonoh Jisoo.

"Kau buta ? Aku tidak sedang memegang ponselku. Aku meninggalkannya di-"

 _AHHH H-HYUNG AHHH_

GLEK

Keduanya bertatapan. Suara desahan itu kembali terdengar begitu menggemaskan dan sexy disaat bersamaan. Tapi tunggu seingatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di mansion ini. Beberapa maid bisa dipastikan sedang beristirahat di rumah timur, pasukan penjaga tidak akan masuk ke dalam mansion jika komando dari Bos tak ada, dan Pak Bos-

"Hei Jisoo, apa kau merasa harusnya Pak Bos belum siang begini?"

"Sialan !"

"Tunggu, aku punya firasat buruk."

"Joohyuk, tidak mungkin kan?"

* * *

Chanyeol gila. Nyaris dan diambang batas. Itu semua karena satu alasan yaitu Mama. Chanyeol menghargai seluruh wanita di muka bumi terutama Mama. Karena bagi Chanyeol, Mama sudahlah sangat berjasa mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan, memanjakannya juga kadang menyulut emosinya.  
Suatu hal yang perlu menjadi pertimbangan bagaimana Chanyeol harus mendeskripsikan rasa sayangnya pada Mama

Oh tidak setelah perbincangan mengenai perjodohan juga kartu nama berisi alamat web yang diberikan Jongin.

Chanyeol butuh pemikiran rasional, logis juga realistis haruskah ia benar mengunjungi alaman web itu hanya untuk kekasih kontrak selama tiga bulan ?  
Bukan masalah uang, Chanyeol bisa saja menghamburkan uang-uangnya karena toh uang akan datang padanya tapi ini mengenai heol..

 _ITS FUCKING ILLEGAL SITES DUDE_

Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, bukan masalah perusahaan atau seluruh karirnya tapi nama keluarga Park yang tercemar. Potensi di coret dari kartu keluarga atau tidak dinggap anak oleh Nyonya Agung Park semakin besar.  
Seorang Park Chanyeol, CEO muda dari perusahaan terbesar di Asia mencari pasangan hidup atas referensi situs illegal mengenai sugar baby dan sugar dady.

Tapi anehnya, sejak sore tadi ia sudah terduduk rapi bersama laptop menyala dengan kecerahan lima belas persen dan sisa setengah dari daya yang ada. Matanya menatap bergantian alamat web dan kolom pencarian mutakhir abad ini.  
Tangannya gatal, bertarung dengan pikiran sehat untuk mengetikkan alamatnya tapi selalu terhalang oleh gengsi yang menjadi-jadi.

"Gila. Haruskah aku benar-benar melakukannya ?" ujarnya kembali meyakinkan diri sendiri sambil hati berteriak  
'IYA LAKUKAN SAJA PARK CHANYEOL. KAU INGIN DIJODOHKAN DENGAN WANITA-WANITA PILIHAN MAMA !? COME ON AYO KETIK ALAMAT WEBNYA'

Lalu seperti ada imaginer kepribadian lain yang berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

'Jangan Park Chanyeol. Kau gila !? Ini situs illegal dan kau ingin mengotori nama baikmu?'

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ya harusnya ini perkara mudah. Ia hanya perlu mengetikkan alamat webnya, mencari wanita yang pas, melakukan pendekatan sedikit, membawanya kedepan Mama dan voila ! Semudah itu.  
Ya mari kita lakukan.

🔍 Search

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya ketika laman website muncul dengan tulisan welcome dan gambar seorang pria kecil -yang Chanyeol pikir adalah model sugar baby- mengenakan pakain tipis tanpa celana.  
"Shit ! Apa ini situs porno ?" ia tidak bisa mengaksesnya. Perlu beberapa langkah mendaftar hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat keseluruhan webnya.

 _username : pisiway_real_

Oh tidak sepertinya ia memang tidak waras lagi.

 _Welcome to_  
 _We're happy to help you_  
 _Let's Find your partner !_

 _I'm a_

√ _️Man_  
 _⬜️ Woman_

 _Who's a_  
 _️_ √ _Sugar Daddy_  
 _⬜️ Sugar Baby_

Oh tentu saja wajah tampan, lengan berotot dan perut kotak jumlah enam harusnya menjadi Sugar Daddy yang mendominasi. Bukan menjadi uke dan di dominasi.

My sugar baby type :  
⬜️ cute penis and good moans  
⬜️ big boob and tight holes  
√ ️Both because why not ?

DAN TUNGGU SEJAK KAPAN IA JUGA TERTARIK PADA SEORANG LELAKI !?  
Chanyeol tertawa tidak percaya walaupun pada akhirnya tetap melanjutkan misinya.

 _Hello welcome Daddy Pisiway_  
 _We will help you to find the right partner_

 _PICK_ _YOUR BABY_  
 _CLICK_ _TO MAKE THEM YOURS_  
 _AND_ _FUCK_

Sungguh slogan yang menggugah siapa saja untuk segera melihat laman ini lebih dalam. Dan Chanyeol melakukannya. Setelah meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan menatap nanar situs yang lebih mirip disebut situs porno.

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol tersedak.  
Gila saja, deretan foto lelaki manis tak mengenakan pakaian memenuhi visual Chanyeol.  
Ia speechless sungguh tidak percaya dengan isi webnya. Harusnya Chanyeol tahu semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Jongin tidak jauh dari hal sensual, tidak senonoh dan patut dipertanyakan.

SHIT  
DUDES

Dua puluh delapan tahun Chanyeol hidup baru kali ini ia melihat lelaki telanjang berpose sensual. Ia tidak pernah melihat film porno -karena sungguh Chanyeol tak akan mau sel otak berharganya hancur terlebih akibat mendengar suara orang mendesah- jadi tentu saja ia tak punya banyak kata setelah melihat potret lelaki submissive menggunakan alat-alat yang tak Chanyeol mengerti.

Walaupun ia pernah melihat Jongin telanjang -tidak sengaja oke- dan sering diajak bermain solo dengannya tapi semua ini diluar ekspetasi Chanyeol tentang web Sugar Daddy dan Baby.

thepleasure_sana  
Followers 234500 Following 23

Follow

|Status|  
Call me vanilla but missionary sex is so underrated. Looking into someone's eyes while you cum from their touch? yes please.

 _Trial for 3 days 🔲 Booked Me 🔲_

bunnytzuyu  
Followers 268000 Following 1

Follow

|Status|  
If you moan while we makeout ill be wet so quick

 _Trial for 3 days_ 🔲 _Booked Me_ 🔲

yourbaesuzy  
Followers 456900 Following 0

Follow

|Status|  
If money can make you happy so than my ass

 _Trial for 3 days_ 🔲 _Booked Me_ 🔲

taeministae  
Followers 5432100 Following 2

Follow

|Status|  
push me against the wall and grab my face and pin my arms above my head and choke me and bite my lip and make me moan right into your ear

 _Trial for 3 days_ 🔲 _Booked Me_ 🔲

Wow  
Chanyeol benar-benar tercekik rasanya.  
Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari monitor seperti seorang remaja yang baru dikenalkan film porno Mia Khalifa untuk pertama kali walaupun nyatanya Chanyeol pernah tidak sengaja menonton Maria Ozawa bersama Jongin di kelas.

jihoonhoon  
Followers 234560 Following 4

Follow

|Status|  
i look cute but i'd look cuter with your cum dripping down my chin while you fuck my throat

 _Trial for 3 days_ 🔲 _Booked Me_ 🔲

Comments

Shit ! Take my money bitch !

Let me fuck you hard !

Just suck my dick !

View all comments

minhyunb48_  
Followers 234567 following 5

Follow

|Status|  
Come on fuck me as hard as you can while you push down on my tummy thanks

 _Trial for 3 days_ 🔲 _Booked Me_ 🔲

UHUK

BRAK

" _Fuck_! Im getting hard!"  
Chanyeol sudah tidak waras sepertinya.

To Be Continued

* * *

Halo teman-teman, ff ini aku pub dari September 2017 dan aku sangat terima kasih pada kalian yang meninggalkan review, mem favoritkan cerita aku dan memfollow cerita aku. Dari pertama aku pub ff ini aku udah komitmen untuk terus lanjut saja tapi memang benar kawan-kawan ide itu mahal. Cerita sedikit, aku orang yang serius jadi ketika aku mulai bekerja dengan sesuatu aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin itu membuatnya jadi bagus. Ketika sudah ada ide, aku gak punya mood nulis. Ketika punya mood nulis aku gak punya ide apalagi tahun kemarin aku terkena goncangan batin karena EXO haha jadi ya maafkan baru satu chapter tapi up chapter berikutnya butuh waktu sepuluh bulan. Aku jadi segan untuk meminta review lagi tapi jika kalian suka boleh tinggalkan 'next' karena next dari kalian yang membuatku menulis chapter ini lagi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya yang sudah menunggu, semoga tidak mengecewakan

See You Next Chapter, i really mean it.

Keep support EXO, and love Chanbaek

xoxo


End file.
